Untitled
by BaekToYou
Summary: Waktu bagi mereka adalah sesuatu yang berharga—dan kenyataan bahwa waktu tak bisa berhenti atau diputar kembali adalah kenyataan yang paling ia benci. / EXO / Baekhyun / Chanyeol / Ficlet.


Untitled.

By BaekToYou

Genre : idek

Main pair : ChanBaek

A/N : Fic yang berhasil dibuat ketika berjam jam mikir ide kelanjutan cerita My Little Byunie ._. and yah—ini ga sebagus ficlet lain, tapi kalau kalian baca, cobalah untuk menghargai saya dengan mengklik kotak review :)

ps : kalau ada diantara kalian yang baca MLB (asal nyingkat-my little byunie) maafin saya belum bisa update ;-;

* * *

**D**aun berguguran di hari kedua bulan itu. Helai kuning emasnya berayun-ayun tertiup angin, sedangkan burung-burung terbang dengan tingginya. Sore yang cukup indah sebenarnya.

Dia mulai tersenyum ketika bingkai kaca di sebelahnya dihinggapi seekor burung gereja. Mematuk-matuk kaca seolah mengajaknya ikut terbang ke langit jingga. Burung itu lantas pergi, bersamaan dengan pantulan wajah suster Kyungsoo—suster pribadinya—datang.

"Selamat sore kakek, indah sekali pemandangan diluar ya? bagaimana kalau besok sore kita berjalan-jalan, hm? Pasti menyenangkan." Suster itu berkata dengan tangannya merapikan letak selimut di pahanya.

"Nah, kakek sekarang istirahat ya biar besok lebih bugar lagi." dia hanya diam ketika kursi roda itu mulai menjauh dari tempat sebelumnya dan masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar. Tapi sebelum suster itu membujuknya untuk benar-benar tidur, ia teringat sesuatu. Ia menjalankan sendiri kursi rodanya ke sudut kamar dan mendapatkan apa yang ia cari di tumpukan buku-buku usang.

"Apa itu, kek?" tanya suster kyungsoo tertarik. Suster kyungsoo berjalan dan sedikit bersender pada besi bagian belakang kursi roda. Dia hanya terus menggumam bahwa itu adalah foto album dan jemari rentanya membuka acak halaman.

"Aku adalah dia dulunya." mengarah pada seorang pemuda dengan sweater longgar duduk dengan tanda damai didekat matanya. "Dan dia.." kini jari itu bermain di permukaan sosok tinggi di frame foto lain. Sosok itu tengah bermain gitar dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku mencintainya sepanjang hidupku. Jadi jika kau bertanya kemarin, hari ini, dan hari hari selanjutnya, itu lah jawabanku." Suster itu melirik sang kakek.

Dia mencintainya seperti matahari yang selalu terbit di pagi hari. Tetapi sayangnya, cinta—selalu berat sebelah.

* * *

Hari itu keluarganya pindah untuk yang ketiga kali. Diawal musim hujan sehingga hari pertama di sekolah baru pun suram karena seragamnya tidak terlalu kering, percayalah—dia kedinginan.

Mungkin gemeletuk giginya terdengar keras, tak ayal seorang murid dengan rambut ikal berantakan menoleh lalu menawarkan jaket tebalnya yang—astaga, sangat besar. Kenapa itu terlihat seperti mini dress di tubuhnya?

Anak lelaki itu tersenyum lebar ketika jaketnya ia kenakan. Dan seharian itu, dia merasa ikhlas ikhlas saja kalau besok turun hujan lebat. Begitu doanya sepanjang pelajaran.

Pulang sekolah, ia bersikeras sambil memohon-mohon agar ibunya tidak mencuci seragam sekolahnya. "Bu, kumohon! Jangan cuci seragam ini! Ambil uang saku-ku dan beli seragam lain, bu!" sedangkan ibunya tak habis pikir, seragam itu sangat bau dan anaknya ingin menyimpannya?

Esoknya, sayang, cuaca sangat cerah. Ia mengendarai sepeda dengan kakaknya—yang pesakitan—duduk di belakang. Lalu pemuda kemarin tiba-tiba muncul dengan jaket yang lain, entah kenapa hatinya sedih. Ia teringat seragam yang tergantung di dekat jendelanya, seragam dengan wangi tubuh si pemilik sweater. Mereka berbincang—tidak, kakaknya dan anak itu yang sibuk berbincang, sedangkan dia hanya sesekali menatap anak lelaki itu ketika tawanya yang keras terdengar.

Kemudian, setelah melewati musim hujan, semi yang indah di bawah pohon mapel dan salju dengan berbagi kehangatan syal merah miliknya, akhirnya di musim gugur mereka menjadi dekat. Namanya park chanyeol. Rumahnya 5 blok dari miliknya. Anak tunggal. Orang tuanya bekerja. Dan, ia suka sekali bersepeda.

"Bu, kumohon! Belikan aku sepeda! Aku janji tidak nakal, sikat gigi tiap malam, dan belajar tekun. Bu, ayolah.."

Dan pada suatu hari, ia sakit. chanyeol menjenguknya dengan membawa sekotak buah strawberry dan susu dengan rasa yang sama. Baru kali ini ia menyadari bahwa sakit adalah hal paling menyenangkan yang pernah ada. Chanyeol mengusap dahinya, chanyeol menyuapinya makan, chanyeol menyanyikannya lagu, dan chanyeol berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau tak takut tertular?"

"Tidak, bagilah denganku agar kau tidak terlalu sakit sendirian."

Kemudian, kakaknya datang. Luhan datang membawa nampan berisi air untuk chanyeol lalu mereka keluar dari kamarnya. Tidak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahatnya, katanya.

Tapi beberapa menit setelah itu, chanyeol kembali dengan beberapa obat ditangannya. Kalau dengan ibunya, ia pasti akan memberontak dan meraung agar obatnya diganti dengan rasa strawberry—tapi ini chanyeol, ia tidak mau meraung-raung.

"Ini, minumlah. Jangan lihat obatnya, lihat aku maka rasanya akan berubah manis." ujar chanyeol sedikit narsis memang. Tapi itu berhasil, dia terus menatapnya sampai obat itu ia telan. Sayangnya, rasa pahit itu masih ada. Ia membuat mimik wajah ingin menangis dan chanyeol perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Chanyeol menyentuhnya dengan ritme yang pas sehingga suhu tubuhnya yang sudah panas semakin memanas. Chanyeol hanya mengecupnya singkat dan ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya terbakar.

"Mmh.."

Chanyeol melepaskannya dan tersenyum lembut. Dia ikut tersenyum lalu ketika chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk tidur, ia perlahan memejamkan matanya. Demi apapun, ia akan menuruti apa kata pujaan hatinya ini.

Tapi—Luhan kemudian datang ketika kedua kelopak matanya nyaris tertutup.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, chanyeol, dirinya dan kakaknya berada di kampus yang sama namun berbeda jurusan. Chanyeol bertambah tinggi dan sweater ketika mereka masih smp dulu mungkin sudah tidak muat lagi. Anak itu kini sudah menjadi seorang pemuda dan ia menyadari bahwa beberapa tahun lagi, chanyeol akan menjadi seorang lelaki yang gagah.

Seorang lelaki yang siap hidup mandiri. Saat itu, kedua orang tua chanyeol meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan. Dan dia ada disana, memeluknya dan menangis bersama.

Disuatu malam, ketika ia pulang larut dan bis datang 1 jam lagi. ia mendapati bahwa chanyeol berdiri disampingnya dan mengajaknya untuk menginap di rumahnya. Tiba-tiba hujan turun dan chanyeol menarik tangannya untuk berlari, mereka tertawa tentang betapa lucunya anak anjing yang sedang mengibaskan bulunya dan ketika sampai di pintu rumah chanyeol, mereka berciuman.

Ciuman itu berlanjut hingga chanyeol berhasil membuka pintu dan menuntunnya masuk ke ruangan yang lebih dalam. Merasa tubuhnya ambruk di atas sofa, ia hanya bisa melenguh dan membiarkan tetes tetes air hujan miliknya dan chanyeol menyatu.

* * *

Senyum suster kyungsoo mengembang, "Dia pasanganmu?"

Dia bersenandung kecil lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada hamparan rumput dengan matahari di ufuk barat yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam. Ia menghela nafas seolah sesuatu baru saja terlintas di otaknya. Kemudian jemarinya membalik halaman, dan suster kyungsoo mendapati dua orang tersenyum lebar dengan background altar gereja di lembar hitam putih itu.

* * *

Satu minggu kemudian, ketika bunga dogwood tetangga sebelah mekar, kakaknya dirujuk ke rumah sakit. penyakitnya kambuh dan ia harus dirawat. Ayahnya, ibunya, dirinya bahkan chanyeol, bergiliran menjaga Luhan. Tapi karena tugas kuliah yang sangat menumpuk, gilirannya diambil oleh chanyeol.

Ia adalah mahasiswa semester terakhir ketika chanyeol dan luhan sudah mulai mengais nafkah. Ada saat dimana ia senggang, chanyeol atau kakaknya pasti sedang sibuk, begitupun sebaliknya. Waktu bagi mereka adalah sesuatu yang berharga—**dan kenyataan bahwa waktu tak bisa berhenti atau diputar kembali adalah kenyataan yang paling ia benci.**

Waktu berlalu, ia baru mengetahui bahwa chanyeol masih menyimpan sweater itu ketika dirinya berkunjung ke apartemen luhan. Katakanlah, bahwa saat itu kondisi ekonomi chanyeol sedang buruk dan ibunya sendiri—memaksa—chanyeol agar tinggal dengan anak tertuanya.

Di malam tahun baru, ia dan kakaknya berjalan-jalan. Luhan membolos kerja, malah membeli banyak baju dan makanan untuknya. Berkata bahwa inilah yang seharusnya seorang kakak lakukan, dan mereka harus sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Astaga, lihat ponsel ini! Baekhyun-ah, ponsel lamamu sudah kuno, ayo ganti yang ini!"

Ia ingin menolak karena luhan sudah banyak membelikannya barang, namun yang terjadi adalah penyakit Luhan kambuh disaat yang tidak tepat.

Seperti yang kita tahu, jika seorang anak memijat punggung ayahnya secara tiba-tiba tanpa disuruh—itu artinya anak itu memiliki permintaan.

Dan tepat ketika kesadaran kakaknya belum hilang, Luhan meminta restu padanya.

* * *

"Dia menikah dengan bahagia."

Matahari sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam. Meninggalkan berkas berwarna kemerahan di langit sana. "Dia tak tahu yang kurasakan, begitu pula kakakku." Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali ketika menatap langit. "Ah—mungkin sekarang mereka sudah tahu."

Terkejut. Suster kyungsoo merasa bahwa ini adalah cerita sedih dimana seharusnya ia menangis. namun, kakek itu menoleh padanya lewat mata sipitnya.

"Akan ada waktunya dimana sebuah rahasia harus diceritakan, bukan?" Ia tersenyum. Kemudian dengan jari rentanya , ia menutup foto album itu dan meletakkanya dengan sepenuh hati di atas meja nakas. Sebelumnya, suster kyungsoo sempat membaca sederet kalimat di bawah pojok lembar foto usang itu dengan tulisan tangan yang rapi.

Tertulis disana, **Rest in peace.**

**End.**

semoga ga mengecewakan ._.

thx for reading, love you ~ /?


End file.
